Sneezy
|occupation = Pharmacist Miner Sheriff of Storybrooke Black Knight |home = Storybrooke Dwarves' cottage |relatives = seefamily |gender = Male |haircolor = Dark brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Gabe Khouth |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Sneezy, currently known as Mr. Tom Clark, is a character on ABC's'' Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star Gabe Khouth. He is the main reality version of 'Sneezy (Wish Realm). Sneezy is based on one of the seven dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. History Despite giving up on Nova, Grumpy later trades all his wages in order to buy a diamond to propose to her, though the diamond he bought was unknowningly a stolen one and he is imprisoned in King George's castle for his supposed theft. His brothers form a rescue team, in which Stealthy infiltrates the castle prison to free Grumpy. While escaping, Stealthy is killed, and Grumpy nearly meets the same fate, but he flees unharmed because of Snow White's help. Shortly after the dwarves regroup, they join Snow White as she is departing from the castle after being forced to reject her true love Prince Charming on King George's orders. Heartbroken, Snow prepares to drink a potion to erase the pain, but Grumpy stops her. As consolation, they allow her to stay at their cottage to recuperate. After Grumpy hears of Charming cancelling his engagement to Princess Abigail, he rushes home, startling the other dwarves inside with his sudden presence, and notifies Snow, however, she has already drank the potion and forgotten her true love. After ingesting the potion, Snow White becomes callous and uncaring, much to the dwarves' worry. During an intervention organized by the dwarves, Jiminy attempts to talk some sense into Snow about her change in personality while the others agree that she has become very hard and cold. Rather than listening, she blames the Evil Queen for everything and then sets out to kill her. Many days later, Snow White returns, after the potion's effects have been broken by Prince Charming, and apologizes to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she informs them that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, Sneezy and the other dwarves join her on the rescue mission. Powered by the combined forces of the seven dwarves, fairies, Red Riding Hood, and Granny, Snow White breaks into King George's castle dungeon. However, they discover too late that King George traded Prince Charming to the Evil Queen, Regina. Invested in Prince Charming's safety, Snow White agrees, per Regina's terms, to meet her for a parley and refrain from carrying weapons. Despite that they all plea against it, Snow White reassures them everything will be fine, and she promptly leaves. When she doesn't return, they rush to the site of the meeting where they find Snow White's lifeless corpse. Despite believing her to be dead, she is actually under the effects of the Sleeping Curse. In mourning, the dwarves build a glass coffin to encase Snow White's body. During the funeral, Prince Charming, having escaped the Evil Queen, arrives and persuades them to lift the cover so he can say his farewells. Miraculously, he gives her a kiss of true love and breaks the Sleeping Curse. Afterwards, Prince Charming and Snow White decide to take back the kingdom together. Sneezy, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on as Snow White tries rallying villagers to join her in dethroning the Evil Queen. When the Queen herself shows up, she proposes Snow White give up on her claim to the throne and go into exile. She allows the princess to have until sundown tomorrow to deliver an answer, and for every day she refuses, oen of her loyal subjects will die. In a conversation with the dwarves and Prince Charming, Snow White resigns to giving into the Queen's demands. Believing she should fight the Queen, Prince Charming tries gaining support from the dwarves for his cause, but they suspect he wants the throne for himself. Later, the prince forges a fake Excalibur sword and has Snow White free it from a stone as a means to prove she is the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Snow White announces her refusal to surrender the crown, to which the Queen begins magically choking Grumpy. The other dwarves intervene, but all are pushed away by the Queen's magic. With Prince Charming's encouragement, Snow White injuries the Queen with the sword and declares the kingdom is hers. The Queen, deciding their fight will continue on another day, retreats. Afterwards, the dwarves finally accept the prince and celebrate with drinks. As they toast to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming about the fake sword as the dwarves look on in shock. However, all is forgiven once Snow White learns he used the sword in order to help her find courage to stand up to the Queen. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Sneezy and the dwarves join Snow White and Prince Charming in ambushing Regina. Although they catch her off guard, Regina decides to retreat rather than fight them since she is feeling generous on her birthday. That night, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Through her magic mirror, Regina witness this and begins crushing what she believes is Snow White's heart. At once, Snow White stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow White unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Sneezy and the others watch her behavior with concern, until Snow White pulls at her collar, where a tipsy Jiminy falls out from, much to everyone's amusement. After the defeat of King George's army, who are Regina's allies in the war, Regina herself is captured and eventually sentenced to death. At the execution, the dwarves are present to hear the Queen's last statement, which moves Snow White to the point she prevents Regina's death. Believing there is still good in Regina, Snow White tests her, but when Regina proves to be just as vengeful as before, she banishes her into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Sneezy, are in attendance when the Evil Queen crashes the wedding to announce her plans of ruining everyone's happy endings. Hearing that the royal couple are expecting their first child, Cinderella gifts them a unicorn mobile, which Sneezy begins assembling over the baby crib. Upon seeing the unicorns, a horrified Snow White is reminded of what she and Prince Charming did to another child in order to protect their own child. She then presses Sneezy to take it away while he casually notes his fondness for unicorns before letting out a sneeze. When Prince Charming sees her distressed state, he asks Sneezy to give them a moment to talk alone, to which the dwarf exits the room. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next day, Grumpy sings a tune about going to work in the mines as Doc, Sneezy, and Happy trail behind him, which the Queen witnesses through one of her castle mirrors. Later when the Queen comes to the mines while singing a response to Snow and Charming's song, she intimidates Sneezy by grabbing his shirt before shoving him away and moving onto terrorizing Happy. By the following day, everyone's memories are erased, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day that the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Doc and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} One day, ten years into the curse, Mr. Clark joins other townspeople on a search for a missing coma patient, John Doe, after he disappeared from the hospital. The group come across the mayor, Regina, in the woods and later find Mary Margaret with an unconscious John Doe. Following Sheriff Graham's sudden death, the position of sheriff is left vacant. Former sheriff's deputy Emma and newspaper reporter Sidney go head to head in the competition of either being elected as the new town sheriff. Emma earns many people's favor when she heroically Regina from an fire outbreak. On the day of the electoral debate, Mr. Clark is one of the many people gathered at town hall to hear the election candidates' speeches. When it comes Emma's turn, she decides to step down out of the race by ousting Mr. Gold for starting the fire, but her defiance towards the most powerful man in town shapes a good impression on the townspeople and they put her in office as sheriff. While on his work shift at the pharmacy, Mr. Clark catches two siblings, Ava and Nicholas for shoplifting. They put the blame it on Henry, which prompts Mr. Clark to call Henry's mother, Regina, to the store. Regina doesn't believe her son stole anything and suspects Ava and Nicholas, but Emma drops the issue and takes the two children home. On Valentine's Day, Mr. Clark helps customers at the pharmacy ring up items at the counter. While Mr. Gold pays for his tape and rope, he sees David is buying two different Valentine's Day cards. Though David is giving one to his wife, Kathryn and the other to his budding love interest, Mary Margaret, he insists to Mr. Gold that they are for the same person. One morning, Mr. Clark and Walter enter Granny's to grab some breakfast. Mr. Clark asks Leroy to move over a seat so the two of them can sit together. Grudgingly, Leroy refuses and remarks they should have gotten up earlier in order to snag the counter seats they wanted. However, Leroy's appetite goes down after Mr. Clark accidentally sneezes on his breakfast. He gets up to leave, but is delayed when Mary Margaret walks in and grabs everyone's attention with her speech in asking for volunteers to sign up in selling candles for the annual Miner's Day festival. Unfortunately, the townspeople are still reeling from the public exposure of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident David, and she is ignored. After Leroy leaves, Mr. Clark and Walter finally sit down. During the height of the Miner's Day celebration at night, Leroy causes a power outage that renders the entire town in darkness. This prompts Mr. Clark and many other people stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. Scandal rocks the town when Mary Margaret stands accused of killing David's wife, Kathryn. But, she is cleared of the murder charges after Kathryn's safe reappearance. To welcome Mary Margaret home, a party is thrown at her loft. Mr. Clark attends the celebration. }} At the town border, Mr. Clark is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. An amnesiac Mr. Clark, who only remembers his Storybrooke self, is dragged back into the town square as Leroy and the other dwarves inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. Later, Mr. Clark is confused to see his brothers carrying pickaxes. As they pass by, Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memories soon. One night out at the Rabbit Hole, Mr. Clark is having a good time drinking as he watches Lacey enthusiastically play pool by herself. He praises her pool skills, while she happily accepts his approval. A still amnesiac Mr. Clark goes with the dwarves to the pawnshop, where his brothers search for his old drinking stein, which they hope to use to restore his memories. While in the pawnshop, Mr. Clark becomes alarmed after hearing Leroy talk to Mr. Gold about the trigger in town that may possibly kill them all. He insists he doesn't want his memory back if it means inevitable death, but despite his protests, the dwarves lead him out to the diner to test the potion after they find the drinking stein. Presumably, he regains his memories after drinking the potion. To escape the trigger, Mr. Clark joins the townspeople in the diner, preparing to leave for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook procure a magic bean to take everyone to safety, but Henry refuses to go without Regina, who has stayed behind to slow down the trigger in the mines. Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through the bean's portal, and though Emma is reluctant to try such a risky plan, Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do. Mr. Clark, along with the others, rally in agreement with Archie, until Emma finally relents. Emma and her family rush to the mines, dead set on capturing the trigger with the bean, but they discover too late that Hook previously swapped the bean for a decoy. Fortunately, with Emma and Regina's combined magic, they deactivate the trigger and save Storybrooke. Mr. Clark, accompanied by the other dwarves, Mother Superior and Archie, meet up with Belle at the docks after evading the trigger catalyst. Belle tells them about Emma and some of the townspeople having gone to Neverland to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara. Furthermore, she warns they may have unwanted visitors since Mr. Gold has left her in charge of activating a cloaking spell to keep people from entering town. They all head down to the mines, where Mr. Clark assists with quarrying a rock for fairy dust, which is needed to enact the spell. Once the rock is cracked open, Belle dumps the cloaking spell into it, and with the power of her belief, the spell covers a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, Mr. Clark and his brothers have lunch near the beach. Most of the dwarves agree that things in town are less troublesome without Mary Margaret and David around, though Leroy makes his disapproval known. Suddenly, Leroy spots a red-headed mermaid at sea, and as she steps out onto the shoreline, all the dwarves head down to get a better look. The red-head introduces herself to them as Ariel, and she asks for help finding Belle. When the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland rescue mission, arrives at the dock, Mr. Clark is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming back David, Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret announces it was because of Regina's help that they were able to return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner, with most of the townspeople in attendance. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Mr. Clark gathers at the border with a handful of residents, including the other dwarves. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, everyone watches them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Sneezy and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} Hearing the news of Neal's sudden death due to the Wicked Witch's machinations, Mr. Clark attends the funeral to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, the Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in to publicly reveal herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Mr. Clark is one of many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. When the witch passes Mr. Clark, she insults him as a munchkin, to which he asserts to being a dwarf. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. At one point, Zelena gains the upper-hand; flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Mr. Clark mingles with Doc and Walter over drinks as a nearby Leroy jokes to Granny that had Zelena's magic not been undone, Aurora would still be a flying monkey and given birth to a monkey child. Later, Mr. Clark listens with rapt attention as David and Mary Margaret announce they are naming their son after a true hero—Neal. As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. Mr. Clark, while affected by the curse, has a scuffle with Leroy, who warns him not to sneeze. A snowfall, triggered by Ingrid giving up her life to stop the curse, lifts everyone from her spell. Mr. Clark joins Dopey, Happy and Leroy before going over to talk to Bashful, Doc, Granny and Walter. After Isaac rewrites new lives for everyone, he sends Dopey and every former Enchanted Forest native to an alternate reality inside his book, Heroes and Villains. }} Sent to hunt down Regina, the dwarves and Granny are hindered when the Blue Fairy paralyzes them with dark fairy dust. While seated at council table, Grumpy states why they couldn't reach Regina, but Granny scoffs at his excuse. Before the argument escalates, Snow White asks for silence. The Queen reasons she is not angry with them, but must set an example for their failures, leading her to kill Doc, as the rest of her followers look on in terror. Before walking out, Snow White suggests they shouldn't fail next time or another one of them will die. Once Henry harnesses the quill, he reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. }} During the six weeks Emma and the others are in Camelot, Mr. Clark becomes sheriff of Storybrooke and dons Emma's trademark red jacket. One night, as he and Walter are patrolling Storybrooke, they happily notice the town has now become very quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, they see a bright light in their path, and the two dwarves later discover the diner has returned to the town. They rush inside to they see everyone who was gone has come back, but none of them can recall anything beyond walking into King Arthur's castle in Camelot. Emma's name is brought up, to which the Dark One herself walks in, clearly changed from her past struggles with her powers. When Mr. Clark sneezes, Emma callously questions who he is supposed to be, considering that he is wearing her red jacket, before she turns him into a statue with a motion of her hand. The next day, the remaining five dwarves head out to the town line, with the statue of Mr. Clark carted along there on the back of their car. Leroy asks for one of his comrades to cross the town line, but all the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad with the words, "Not it", but Leroy makes him go anyway. David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them, but because of Leroy’s insistence, Dopey crosses the border, causing him to turn into a tree. That night, after Regina has proved she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Leroy and Walter haul the statue Mr. Clark into the diner with them, as the other dwarves follow them in. They leave him standing behind the booth they are sitting in, and as Regina walks past, she magically changes back Mr. Clark, who finishes his sneeze, which he was midway through with when Emma first froze him. }} After Hook, as a Dark One, has let the previous Dark Ones into town, Mr. Clark and the other dwarves join the main crew to stop him. They split up to look for Hook, and as the dwarves search together, they find themselves cornered and surrounded by six Dark Ones. After the Dark Ones let them go, the dwarves regroup with everyone else, unsure of what just transpired. On Mr. Gold's suggestion, they check their wrists, with all realizing the Dark Ones have branded each of them with a symbol. Since the Dark Ones cannot fully exist without making living souls to take their places in the Underworld, the branded residents will be taken away by Charon once the moon reaches its zenith. In the end, a reformed Hook absorbs the darkness, and after having Emma kill him, this extinguishes all the Dark Ones, therefore saving everyone who was branded from their impending deaths. Following Hades' defeat by Zelena, at the cost of Robin Hood's life, Mr. Clark attends the funeral to mourn the loss of Robin. As he looks on, some of the townspeople pay their respects by placing rose entwined arrows on Robin's casket. After Robin's funeral, Mr. Clark joins the other townspeople at the diner for the wake. When Mr. Gold absorbs Storybrooke's magic into a piece of the Olympian Crystal, a tremor erupts through town, which is felt by everyone in the diner. During a day at the spa, Mr. Clark is having a pedicure at a nearby table, while Zelena and the Evil Queen are also there. In front of a mirror, Mr. Clark boisterously sings a tune, oblivious to Regina and Emma seeing his face as it appears on their side of the mirror. As Mr. Clark and Leroy exit the diner one evening, they notice the Evil Queen standing nearby. Leroy urges Mr. Clark to call David for help, but before the latter can finish dialing the number, a portal manifests inside the diner, startling both of them. Leroy shouts in dismay over being "portaled" as he and Mr. Clark run off in fear, while the Queen stays behind to investigate who came out of the portal. Mr. Clark, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake. Mr. Clark is one of the many who drink from the cup and fall asleep as Snow and David wake up to find everyone passed out. However, Regina's plan works, with everyone awakening shortly after. At the wedding reception for Emma and Hook's wedding, Mr. Clark sits with some of the other dwarves as he watches the two get married. Afterwards as the couple sing and dance down the aisle, he begins singing along with them as well. When the clock tower ominously chimes at six o'clock, Mr. Clark looks up seconds before the Black Fairy's Dark Curse is unleashed. }} }} Family Mr. Clark|TO=Bashful|W=Sleepy [[Walter]]|S=[[Grumpy]] [[Leroy]]}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Sneezy is featured in the title card for "Dreamy"File:114Title.png and "An Apple Red as Blood".File:121Title.png *Sneezy loves unicorns. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Sneezy appears in the Underworld storybook in "Firebird" (upside-down).File:520HereYouGoFlipped.png File:520HereYouGo.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The fairytale version of the seven dwarves is mentioned in "One Little Tear".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Dark Star Pharmacy References ---- pt:Atchim de:Sneezy it:Eolo fr:Atchoum nl:Niezel Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters